Fifty Shades Of Teen Years
by ffionjenkins
Summary: What will happen if Christian and Ana meet when the are teenagers? After the recent death of her mother, Ana has to leave her old life in Las Vegas behind to move in with a foster family in Seattle. Feeling alone and frightened from the horrific memories of her mother's tragic death she is falling apart. Can Christian help Ana before she falls too far?
1. Chapter 1

Ana POV:

Looking at myself in the mirror, I know that today is going to be a very long day. I have dark circles under my eyes that no amount of concealer will cure, my face is flushed and blotchy will dried tear stains running down my cheeks and my wayward hair has seen better days. Another nightmare. Another sleepless night. And another shitty day ahead of me. YAY!

It's always the same…

My mum's not moving. She's still. Why is she so still? I try to wake her up from my position in the passenger's seat but she just won't wake up! I scream at her telling her that she has to listen to me and move! But she's still. The taste of blood fills my mouth, the salty taste making me gag. There's blood everywhere my mother's and mine mixing together on the cars' roof below my head. Breathing through my mouth I try to find the clasp of my seat belt to get out but it's stuck. I scream out for someone, anyone but there's no one there to hear my cries. My mum still isn't moving. Mummy please! Don't leave me hear all alone. All I hear as unconsciousness starts to finally consume me are the sirens in the distance.

I shudder, turning away from my reflection. It always feels real. I don't know how long I was left there with in the car with mother, minutes, hours? But to me it felt like years.

_No, stop it Ana! Don't think about it anymore. There's nothing you could have done!_

Shaking my head to prevent the tears from falling, I proceed into the on suite bathroom and jump into the shower to get ready for school. Argh school! Today is my first day at Seattle Prep. A new school, new home, and a new family in the space of a week. Geez! Don't get me wrong, Claire (my foster mum) and her son David are great but this new life is a lot to take in in such a short period of time.

I lived a simple life with my mother. We weren't rich and could only afford the essentials; food, water ect.) but I was contented. My Dad died when I was born so it was just me and mum. We were best friends than mother and daughter, but it was all I knew. I miss her laugh, her smile and her cuddles on a bad day.

_God I miss my mum! No Ana stop! Don't cry!_

Holding back my tears I dry myself off and get dressed in my comfiest pair of jeans, a deep blue tank the matches my eyes and black slip on shoes. Descending the stairs I follow the smell of pancakes towards the kitchen. I find Claire cooking by the stove and David perched on one of the stool at the breakfast bar. Slipping onto the stool beside him he offers me a friendly smile and a "Good morning" before going back to his breakfast. Claire turns round and places a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Yum!

"Did you sleep well dear?" Claire asks as she plates her breakfast up.

_No. _"Yes, fine thank you." I lie.

She smiles before setting her plate down and sitting on a stool opposite David. They make small talk about school while we eat. I hope they don't get me involved in the conversation about school.

"So are you looking forward to school today Ana?" Claire asks. _ Guess I spoke to soon._

I plaster a fake smile on my face and answer her. "Sure. Just nervous I guess."_ Nervous?! More like peeing my pretty lace panties!_

After a few mouthfuls of my breakfast and some encouraging words from Claire, David and I head out to his car to go to school.

After a few minutes of welcomed silence, David turns the radio, streaming Gabriella Aplin through the speakers.

"Are you ok?" I look towards David who's throwing me quick glances before focusing back on the road. "You're really quiet this morning?" David enquires. I give him a reassuring smile.

"So not much different to any other morning then?" I joke. He grins knowingly.

"Ok… so you seem exceptionally quiet this morning?" David looks at me from the corner of his eye and I shrug in response. I bite my bottom lip and lower my eyes to my hands.

"Hey, don't worry Steele! It won't be that bad." After I don't say anything he continues. "I know all of this is a big change for you Ana but me and mum are here for you. It's not the same as it was with your _real_ family but we're still here." He gives my knee a reassuring squeeze. I tense under his touch and he removes his hand immediately.

"Sorry, I forgot about the touch thing."

_Yeah yeah I know. I'm a freak. I can't even receive a hug without hyperventilating. _

"I know your both here and I appreciate that I really do. I just miss my mum, my home, my friends." _Not that I had many friends but still. _"Planting roots here after not even a month of… _the accident_, just seems wrong somehow. It's like I'm betraying her. Leaving it behind, leaving _her_ behind." I stop to swallow the tennis ball sized lump in my throat. Biting my lip to prevent the tears that are welling up my eyes, I turn away from David to stare out of the window.

_Pull yourself together Steele! He doesn't need your shit in his head._

"Sorry Ans." David using his nickname for my makes a small smile appear on my face.

Before I know we've arrived at school and David is waiting for me to get out of the car. He crouches down so he's eye level with me and offers me his hand.

"Come on Steele, you can't hide in the car all day." I look up at him and back down at his hand hesitantly. "I'll stay with you until you get your schedule ok?" He gives me a warm smile as I place my shaky hand into his steady one.

This is about as far as my physical capabilities go_. I can hold hands, Greeeeeeat!_

After he manages to pry me from the passenger seat I notice that many people are staring at us. I avert my eyes away from the curious stares and lowered my head, keeping my eyes on my shoes. On our way to the office building I noticed that David was quite the celebrity here, with many people stopping to say hellos. _Most of them females I might add. _I kept my head down and entertained the idea that if I can't see them then they can't see me.

_Come on Ana. What are you, five years old?_

"So, David." The latest hello girl starts. "Is this the newest stray you mums brought home?" She sneered.

_Stray? What am I a dog? _David's hand tightened on mine as I shuffle further behind him. "That's not funny Courtney and it's none of your damn business." He snaps at her and leading me towards the office.

"Sorry about her, nasty piece of work she is." He apologises.

"It's fine." I whisper.

David abruptly stops and turns to look at me. "No, it's not alright Ana. If anyone says anything like that to you again you tell me ok?" He demands.

_Yeah right. Like I'm going to bother you with my problems._

"Ok." I reply. He gives me a satisfied nod before opening the door and allowing me in first, letting go of my hand. I give him a small smile as I pass him into the office. Walking up to the desk, he gives my details to women behind the desk and retrieves my schedule and books for me.

"I made sure that we had the same lunch period so meat I outside here ok?" I nod and smile gratefully to him before exiting the office to go in search of my locker. After stuffing the unneeded book away into my assigned locker David looks down at my schedule and leads me down a hallway. After he stops by a door marked 207 he turns to me.

"You have advanced English now with Mr. Carter. Don't worry he's friendly. Remember, if anyone harasses you, you come to me ok?" David looks at me expectantly and I nod in response to his question.

"Good." He said obviously satisfied. He threw me an encouraging smile and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning and heading to class. I sigh as I turn back towards to door labelled 207. It might as well have the numbers 666 written on there from the way I'm feeling.

Walking through the door, I see every pair of eyes turn towards me. I think I must have blushed seven shades of Sunday under their intense gazes. _Breathe Ana. Just breathe! _The teacher looked up at me as I handed over my slip and offered me a welcoming smile before telling me where to sit.

"I'll move you to the front next class, but for now that's the only available seat at the back I'm afraid." I nodded as I headed towards the back to take my seat. I could hear whispers from people as I walked towards the back. I kept my head down to avoid any eye contact. I found my seat and quietly sat down trying to go unnoticed. _Yeah right! Like that was ever going to happen Ana._ I shuffled as far down as I could in my seat.

"Just go along until you catch up ok Anastasia?" Mr. Carter's voice jolted me back up in my seat. I nodded and he returned to the lesson. Reaching into my bag I retrieved my note book and continued looking for the pen that I hope I packed. After coming up empty I curse myself for not coming prepared. I looked to right to find a group of girls sat huddled close together on a table staring at me. The red-head said something and laughed trying to muffle the sounds with their hands. I quickly whipped my head round, using my hair as a shield from their stares.

"So what do you think the author meant by that statement ah… Mar. Grey?" Suddenly all females eyes were refocused on my table, but to my relief they weren't focused on me.

"That he disagreed with many of his own characters throughout the novel." A smooth angelic voice replied close to my ear. The hair on the back of neck rose at the sound of his voice.

"Correct." Mar. Carter mumbled.

I turned my head to left to discover the owner of that husky, perfect voice. My eyes went wide at the site before them. _The perfect voice, for the perfect face. _He was breathtakingly beautiful. Perfectly sculpted cheekbones, straight nose and lips that screamed ready to be kissed. He had a mop of unruly copper hair sitting on top of his marvellous head, strands turning gold and red from the light streaming through the classroom windows. I couldn't help but stare at the wonderful specimen sat next to me.

Suddenly, as if feeling my eyes on him, his head whipped round towards me revealing the most smouldering pair of eyes that I have ever seen. The pools of grey were intense as they locked with my blue ones. He held me in a daze that had me feeling as if he could through my very soul. Raising his perfectly arched eyebrow he looked at me expectantly.

I opened my mouth to speak but my brain decided that it didn't want to work and had to play catch up. _Good one Ana. He probably thinks you're a freak with your mouth hanging open like a bloody goldfish! SPEAK WOMEN!_

Blinking a few times to snap myself out of my blurry state I broke away from his fierce gaze. Licking my lips to moisten them I turned back towards the god like boy. He raised both his brows at me, looking irritated at my staring. _Great Way to make friends around here Ana, just stare at them all freaking day. Nice!_

"Sorry." I whispered swallowing hard. "Do you have a pen that I could borrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the first, but I wanted Ana and Christian to have a chapter to themselves to start off with. I will try to make the next chapters longer, I promise!**

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who is giving my writing a chance. It's my first fanfic so go easy. Please.**

**Fi ****x**

Christian POV:

Walking to my seat at the back of the class all I can hear are the fucking whispers again. It's the same as every other damn day.

"He's so hot!"

"I'd spread my legs any day for him."

"God, look at him!"

_Yeah, it's just a face girls. If you knew what was underneath you wouldn't be talking like that. _Smirking at them I slide into my chair and wait for class to begin_._

I hear the door open and close quietly. Seems I'm not the last one to turn up for this dull class. I hear Mr. Carter talking to the person, a new kid it seems.

"I'll move you to the front next class, but that's the only available seat at the back I'm afraid." _Oh hell no! Great, just fucking great! _I know where that only available seat and it's on my fucking right! Now I'm left to deal with another spoilt brat or gawking girl. Couldn't have moved them anywhere else Mr. Carter? Preferably away from me you dick! Rolling my eyes on a frustrated sigh, I hear whispers about the new kid from around me.

"Fuck, look at the ass on that boys!"

"Nice view!"

"I'd tap that any day!"

_Fucking fantastic. Another gawking girl._ I tense as the new girl slips quietly into her seat. The teacher calls out to the girl.

"Just go along until you catch up ok Anastasia?" She bolts upright in her seat. _A twitchy one, yay! _

Mr. Carter babbles on about the novel we're currently studying and of course the cocky bastard calls on me to answer a question. I reply him with the same cockiness he gave me, plastering a satisfied smirk on my face knowing that I'm right. I continue writing my not trying to ignore the annoying shuffling coming for my right; she's obviously rummaging through her bag. _Geez. Doesn't this girl sit still?_

My irritation grows as I hear the table of girls to my right whisper and giggle about something. _Three guesses who they're whispering about. Breathe Grey! Fucking breathe!_ It's probably the same sluts that ogle me and try to get into my pants every damn day. I can their eyes on me as if they're burning a hole in my head. _For fucks sake, get over it already!_

Feeling severely pissed off at the unwanted attention, I whip me head round towards them. Preparing to give them a piece of my god damned mind I suddenly find myself looking into the biggest most beautiful blue eyes that I've ever witnessed. Her stare is mesmerising, and I feel as if she can see through to my dark soul. _Shit! No, don't let her see that shit! _The girl is absolutely breath taking. The long mane of brown hair was the colour of chocolate and framed round her angelic face.

_Holy fucking shit!_ My dick instantly stands to attention. Not in class, not in class! _Down boy!_ _Think about something else! Anything else! Elliot naked. YEP, that did it! _ Her features were amazing; gorgeous eyes, cute button nose, perfectly shaped eye brows, high cheekbones and the most luscious lips that looked soft and ready to be kissed. By me.

_Me? Where the fuck did that come from Grey?! Snap out of it!_

Realising that I'm staring at this god like creature, I raise my brow expectantly at her, hoping to hear something come from those soft lips. She continues her staring whilst opening and closing her glorious mouth in an attempt to speak. She continues her adorable gold fish impression a few more times in a failed effort to talk, before she blinks and turns away, breaking our gaze.

_No! Turn back, look at me. Now!_

As is obeying my unspoken command, she turns back to face me whilst licking those delectable lips. _Oh baby, I'm sure you taste as sweet as you look._

A rosy blush starts to cover the creamy skin of her cheeks, seeming embarrassed about my staring._ I wonder what that blush would like spread across her entire body. Hmmm… No stop it Grey. What the fuck are you thinking, you can't have her!_

The beauty in front of me opens _that_ mouth again and it appears that she may get some words out. _If you don't want to use that wonderful looking mouth for talking, I can think of another way that you can use it sweetheart. Fuck, stop, stop, stop! Yep that does it, I'm hard. AGAIN! _I raise both of my brows at her this time, feeling slightly irritated that I have yet to hear one word out of that temping mouth.

"Sorry." She whispers. "Do you have a pen that I could borrow?"

Finally! She speaks! Her voice is angelic. It's lovely, soft and delicate. God I could listen to her speak all day. _Cut the romantic crap you idiot. You're Christian fucking Grey! You don't do romance. _

Ten words. Ten fucking words and that's all it takes for me to want her. Ah fuck that, I wanted her from the moment our gazes met. I'm not allowed to think that…but I want to. I'm not allowed to have her…but I want her. _Fuck!_

_I am so screwed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews and to the people who have faved and followed my story. Keep the reviews coming, it really means a lot knowing that you guys enjoy my writing. If you have any suggestions, be sure to let me know. Sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I had almost finished and my computer decided to crash before I had time to save it. Had to re write it. :'(**

**Much Love,**

**Fi ****x**

Ana POV:

"Sorry. Do you have a pen that I could borrow?"

He just stares intently at me which makes me blush even harder if that's even possible. A wide smile suddenly appears on his beautiful face, and oh what a smile it is. I feel a strange sensation in my lower stomach and bit my lip to stop from gasping and the unfamiliar feeling. His eyes fix on my mouth and his smile fades from his face. I watch fascinated as his tongue peeps out from his mouth and slowly skirts over his bottom lip.

_Oh my._

I continue my staring as his tongue moves to repeat the process on his top lip before gently nibbling on it. The sensation in my lower stomach builds and moves lower down. I bit my lip harder to prevent a moan as I clench my inner muscles.

_Oh… Breathe Steele!_

I break my gaze from his mouth and focus back onto his eyes. I gasp at seeing the intensity in them. They're darker and wilder than they were before. Amusement is dancing in his eyes and something else. Lust maybe? _No, surely not. He's looking at me, ME! _I continue looking into his magnificent grey eyes, not that I'm complaining, I could get lost in them all day long. He suddenly turns away and I release the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I shake my head of those crazy thoughts. _What the hell was that? Get it together Steele._

I turn back and watch as he bends over to rummage through his bag. I can't help but let my eyes wonder of the magnificent specimen beside me. He has muscular arms that lead to a set of perfectly sculpted shoulders. His back muscles tense and release under the movement of his hands. Damn he's ripped. _I wonder what the front view is like. Hmmm… _ Moving lower I settle on his fine backside that's firm and tight in the jeans that he is wearing. My mind returns to my earlier thought of his front view, _hmmm I wonder what his… No Ana, stop it! He hasn't even said one word yet and you're already salivating over him! Bad girl!_

He straightens and turns to me obviously after finding what he was looking for. I blush AGAIN felling embarrassed and guilty at me ogling. I snap my eyes from his lower half and focus back onto his handsome face. I look over the sexy mop of hair, to his high arched eyebrows, down to his perfectly shaped nose and then to his tempting mouth that has a smirk formed in place. I then look up his amazing grey eyes that are so gorgeous and intense and are… staring right at me! I continue blushing until I'm the shade of a freaking ripe tomato and turn away from his gazes, focusing my eyes on the table. He releases a soft masculine chuckle and I feel the ache between my thighs come back fast and hard. I wonder is his voice is as appealing as his laugh. As if answer my curiosity he speaks.

"Her you go." He breathes. _Sigh. _I feel goose bumps rise on the surface of my skin.I was wrong. So damn wrong. His voice isn't as good at his laugh, is so much more appealing. It is strong and husky but also has a soft quality to it that sounds like he could caress me with his voice.

_Or with his hands? Maybe with both his voice and his hands? Hmmm… Definitely both._

I shiver involuntarily and turn back towards him with a shy smile plastered on my heated face. I light graze over his hand while reaching for the pen and gasp at the spark that I felt. I look up into his eyes which are wide and staring at me in astonishment. So it's not just me. Snatching the pen quickly out of his grasp, I turn away to start write my notes which I know will be impossible unless my hands stop shaking.

_Static electricity, that's all. Static electricity!_

"Thank you." I whisper in a shaky voice. He looks at me puzzled.

"For the pen I mean." I answer. An understanding expression takes over his face and he nods at me whilst offering a small smile.

"You're very welcome." _Oh that voice!_

I smile gratefully at him and turn back to start on my work.

I try to ignore the ache in my thighs obviously created by the Adonis sat besides, I really do. But every movement he makes almost makes me jump right out of my seat, I am so aware of his presence. I hear giggle coming for the table of girl to right and turn to see them staring at me again. I don't know what their problem is_. I'm new here, so what?_ Then I recognise the girl that David was talking to this morning sitting in the middle. Christy, Kayleigh, Courtney? Courtney that's it! She smiles viciously at me before saying something to her friends that makes them laugh again. She smirks at me before I turn away and try to write my notes.

"Sir" I hear Courtney call. I look over at her and she is smirking at me. _What?_

"Yes Courtney?" Mr. Carter grumbles.

"I was just wondering if the new girl was going to introduce herself, like new students here always do?" _Hu? Introduce myself?_

"Actually Courtney I was going to ask Anastasia." He looks up at me and smiles. "Would you come to the front Ana and say a few things about yourself?"

I noticeably cringe at his request before reluctantly nodding. I get out of my seat and make my way to the front of the class. I look towards Courtney as I pass her table and she plasters a fake smile on her face. I keep walking until I feel something or should I say someone trip me. I stumble and fall into a table a few rows in front. As I look up and apologize to the person behind the desk I'm greeted with a pair of dark brown eyes that are dancing with amusement. The boy has a flirty smile plastered on his handsome face.

"No problem sweetheart. You can land on me anytime you like." He says gleefully and offers me a wink which makes me go crimson from head to toe.

Making my way the front I hear boys whisper and whistle as I pass by their desks. Reaching the front Mr. Carter holds his arm out as a way to say 'the floor's all yours'. _Yippee!_

Standing at the front of class makes me feel two feet tall. I don't know what to say. As if understanding, Mr. Carter steps in.

"So Anastasia, where did you move here from?" He asks. Ok that one's easy enough I suppose.

"Urm, Las Vegas." I whisper.

"Sorry what, I didn't quite catch that. Can you speak up please?" Courtney snickers at me as I look towards her. Clearing my throat I repeat myself in a slightly shaky voice. _What is her problem?_

"Any hobbies to speak of?" _Ok so maybe this won't be as bad I thought it would be._

"So why did you move then Ana?" The teacher asks. _Oh no. What do I say?_

"Uh." I swallow the think lump in my throat before answering. "Unhappy circumstances I guess." _Please don't keep on. Please._

"Oh. What about your parents, what do they do for a living?" He tries to direct the conversation away from my 'unhappy circumstances' but he makes it so much worse.

"My mum… urm…" I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, ready to spill. My heart rate is going through the roof and he air I'm breathing suddenly seems thick. _No! Not here! Breathe. _I try to control my breathing in order to stop the attack that I know is building. My vision going blurry and I feel light headed. _Make it stop. Please._

"Ana, are you ok? You look pale." Mr. Carter over to me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. But the feeling is anything but comforting. I tense all over as the images flow through my mind.

_Stephan. It hurts. Stephan. Stop! Stephan. Please! Mum. Wake up! NO!_

I jerk back away and from him and almost trip over my feet, in my haste to get away from the nightmares in my head. As his touch leaves my shoulder the images start to recede, but not before the sick feeling comes.

I turn back to Mr. Carter who is looking at me with a worried expression.

"Can I go to the nurse please, I don't feel right." _More like not right in the head._

"Of course go ahead." He still looks anxious but I don't care.

I bolt out of the door and ran as fast as I possibly can to the toilet. Finally finding it, I barj through the door and rush into a stall, slamming the door shut behind me. Lifting the toilet seat, I shove my fingers down my throat and empty the content of my stomach into the toilet. It doesn't matter, there's never much in there to throw up anyway. I'm violently sick for what feels like hours before it finally stops. _The pain is almost gone. Finally._

It's not that I want to make myself sick. It's just that the pain of remembering all those things is too much. The sick feeling. It comes and goes, and unless I make myself sick the pain grows and grows, until it's excruciating. I can't help it. I don't want to be like this. But I am.

_At least the panic attack went as fast as it came._

I let the tears flow freely now, huddled on the floor with my arms wrapped around my legs, and my head in between my knees. I let out a shaky breath before looking up at the ceiling, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth.

_Just breathe Ana. Just breathe._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it. Keep the reviews and messages coming; I love to hear from you lovely people!**

**Fi ****x**

Ana POV:

How long have I been sitting here, staring up at the ceiling? I've no idea. I think it's been a while but I just don't care. I check my phone and see that it's almost twelve. _Oh Crap. How have I been sitting here for over two hours?_ I really should go to the nurse like I said I would. Groaning, I get up off the grimy bathroom floor and stretch out my out my protesting muscles. Damn, my bum is sore.

_That's what you get for sitting on the floor for over two hours!_

Yeah, yeah, yeah. After washing my hands and face, I head out through the door in search of the nurses office. I gasp remembering the time. The bells just about to go for lunch and I'm supposed to meet David. _Damn, which way is the main office?_

After wandering around aimlessly for nearly twenty minutes, I finally arrive in front of the office just in time to hear the lunch bell go off. Keeping my head down I wait for David to show up, hoping that he won't be long. I hear someone call out my name. I lift my eyes in the hopes of finding David, only to come across the boy who I almost fell on in English.

_Oh great._

He sauntered over to me with a big goofy grin plastered onto his face. I gave him a small smile in return.

"Hey, Mr. Carter told me to give these to you these." He explained as he handed over my slip and bag. I can't believe I forgot about my bag. I offer him a timid smile as I take my things.

"Thanks." I whisper. He smiles in return.

"No problem." He winks at me and I blush for what feels like hundredth time today.

"So, Anastasia right?" When I nod he continues. "I'm Adam, it's nice to meet you, officially." He said, obviously referring to my not so graceful landing this morning. He winks as I continue to go crimson at his reminder.

He laughs at my discomfort and offers his hand to take. I shake his hand quickly and wrap my arms around myself.

"Yeah, uh… Sorry about that. I tripped." _Got tripped you mean!_

"Don't worry about it. So… are you ok?" I tilt my head at him not understanding what he means. He catches my questioning stare and continues. "You kinda run out of class today, you didn't look too good. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

I tense realizing what he means. He sounds sincere and I find it sweet that he seems to care. _But he's probably just being nice. He's only here, because he was told to give you your things back Ana! No one cares Ana, remember that!_

"I wasn't feeling well." I reply.

"But you're ok now?" He enquires. I nod and he smiles at me. "Well I'm off to lunch, catch you later Ana. Unless, you want to accompany me?" I look up, surprised that he actually wants to spend time with me. _He doesn't you div! Only being nice!_

"Urm… I'm waiting for a friend." He nods and smile before saying goodbye and walking away, just in time for David to arrive.

"Hey Ans. Who was that? Made friends already?" David smiles at his assumption of me making friends. When I shake my head, his smile falters but still remains.

"Adam. He was just returning my bag that I left in in English." I whisper. He nods and grabs my hand lacing his fingers with mine. He leads me down the hall, before stopping at a pair of double red doors that are labelled 'Cafeteria'. He holds the door open for me to walk in first and follows after me. Once we've got our lunch, David pulls me over to a table where his friends I presume are seated.

"Guys this is Ana. Ana, these are my friends." He introduces his friends while pulling my seat out for me. "This is Aiden, Simon, Elliot, Kate, Mia and Liam."

I wave and offer a small smile as they do the same. During lunch I talk to Mia and Kate mostly, well really they talk to me and I just smile and nod but hey I'm not complaining. Mia is very bubbly and seems like a happy-go-lucky kind of girl. She immediately wanted to know everything about me and I offered little to ease her excitement. When it came to asking about my parents, David kindly stepped in and changed the subject.

"So when's this party of yours supposed to be happening then Aiden?" I turn my head to listen to their conversation.

"Saturday man, it's going to be great. The parents are away until Monday so I've got a free house."

"Ooooow! It's going to be soooo much fun!" Mia is literally bursting with excitement. "Will you be coming Ana?"

_Oh no. I thought we were off the topic of me._

"Urm… no probably not."

"Aaaaw come on it'll be fun. Me and Kate could really use some extra girl power. I mean, I love these guys but too much testosterone is not a good thing for us!"

I bite my lip and stay silent; not wanting to upset her, but not wanting to say yes either. When I don't continue she looks at me with big brown puppy dog eyes and pouts like an adorable five year old.

"Pleeeeeaase Ana." I feel so guilty for not wanting to go after looking at that face.

I look up at David as if for reassurance and he smiles and nods at me. I sigh and turn back towards Miss Big Brown Eyes over there.

"Ok." I whisper. "As long as it's ok with Aiden. I mean I wasn't invited or anything so…"

"Of course you're invited! Your David's new sister!" Mia literally shouts across the table. "Right Aiden?"

He turns to me and gives me a kind smile which I return, before lowering my eyes back to my uneaten lunch.

"Course she's invited. There's no need to shout at the poor girl Mia!" He scolds her.

The boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes turns to me.

"Sorry about my little sister. She may be small but her mouth is anything but." He smirks and winks at me playfully, before getting punched in the arm by Mia. "Ouch sis, I'm wounded." He says, holding his hand over his heart. I giggle at the obvious affection between the two siblings.

The duration of lunch revolves around the boys talking about the party and the girls organizing a shopping trip on Friday. I somehow find myself dragged into their plans of shopping after another Puppy look from Mia. I don't particularly enjoy shopping but I guess I that I could do with a few things. And not the perfect LBD (little black dress) that Mia says we just _have_ to find for me. Listening to them talk about the outfits that they want to buy for Saturday, I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn and look around the cafeteria, only to find that there are quite a few pairs of eyes on me. I go back to picking at my food when Elliot starts to talk to someone.

"Hey little bro, where you been man? Lunch is almost over." _Little brother?_ So Elliot and Mia have another sibling.

"Sorry. Had shit to do." I gasp as I hear _his angelic voice. _I snap my head up so fast that it should have given me whip lash. As soon as my eyes fix on _him_ my eyes find his. I can hear mumbling in the background, but all I can hear is my heart beat pounding in my ears. It's like we're in our own little bubble, disconnected from everyone else around us. Hearing someone loudly clear their throat, I finally snap out of our little trance and turn towards Elliot who is smirking at me knowingly.

"Ana, this is my baby brother. Christian, this is David's baby sister."

I gasp when I hear someone sit down next to me. I turn around to find myself looking at my grey eyed boy staring intently at me with an amused smirk on his yummy looking lips.

_MY grey eyed boy? Yummy lips? What the hell Steele?_

I offer a small smile and turn away, feeling the heat spread across my cheeks once again. _Damn my signature blush! Always giving me away! _I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and I immediately tense. I loudly gasp and turn terrified eyes upon _him, _silently begging him to take his hand off of my shoulder. He sees the fear in my eyes and swiftly removes his hand. He narrows his eyes on as if trying to figure me out. And I don't like it. _Don't try to see what's underneath, please; you won't like what you find._

David turns to me and asks if I'm alright obviously after hearing me gasp. He narrows his eyes on Christian and my Greek god returned the favour.

"I'm ok David." I whisper trying to reassure him. He nods and laces his fingers with mine on top of the table. He gives one last glare in Christian's direction, before turning back to his conversation. I look up and see that everyone seems to be staring at mine and David's entwined hands. I turn towards _him_ and see that he is also staring at our joined hands. No, not staring exactly, more like glaring intently. His glare is so intense, almost as if he is trying to pry our hands apart with his stare. I squirm uncomfortable and Christian's eyes snap up to mine with such intensity that I have to look away.

The bell goes and we all get up to head off to our last lessons. As I'm about to leave with David, I feel someone tap me lightly on the shoulder. I turn around to find Christian smiling at me. I smile back and wait for him to say something. When he doesn't respond David tugs on my hand.

"Come on Ans, we're gonna be late." I turn towards him and find his eyes fixed on Christian again. _Geez, what's with all the glaring today?! _I nod and turn to walk again.

"You owe a pen you know." _He speaks!_

I blush and turn back around to face _him. _His eyes are sparkling with amusement and he has that signature smirk plastered upon his lips again. I smile shyly and reach into my bag. When I find what I'm looking for I hold it out towards him.

"Here. T-thanks." I stutter. _Come on Ana, stuttering really? _I blush harder, embarrassed at how pathetic I am and bit my lip. His eyes darken as they focus on my mouth and his smirk grows. He pushes my hand back and I feel it again, that spark.

_Oh my._ I gasp. Looking up, I find his eyes as wide as my own. He felt it too. Again!

Just breathe Ana. Just breathe.

"You keep it. You can repay me in another way." He purrs seductively. An involuntary shiver runs down my spine and his smirk grows into a cocky grin. I feel David tense beside me taking Christian's comment the wrong way. His grip on my hand tightens and he pulls me back towards him.

"There will be no 'paying back' in any way shape of form." David growls at him. Christian raises his eye brows and cocks his head.

"I wasn't talking about anything of _that_ nature." He states calmly. I can see that he's lying, but I'm not exactly sure what about. I turn to him and give a questioning stare cocking my head to one side, to which he just replies with a sexy smirk and chuckle. He smiles warmly at me.

"I'll see you in English Anastasia." _Sigh. _The way my name rolls off his tongue, sounds so sexy, so perfect, and so god damn right.

_Sexy? Perfect? Right? Jesus Ana, get a grip._

I blush beetroot and smile shyly at him. He gives me a confident smile and wink before sauntering off to class. I watch him from behind as he walks. _Yep, the view is still as good as it was this morning._

I stand and stare, enjoying the view when someone clears their throat. I turn to find David staring expectantly at me with both his brows standing sky high on his forehead. _Oh no, I don't like that look. St… Steph… Stephan used to use on me when I did something 'wrong'._

"S-sorry." I whisper. David sees the fear in my watery eyes and rubs his thumb over my knuckles trying to sooth my nerves.

"Don't worry Ans. Come on, we'll be late." He tugs n my hand and I follow him out of the double red doors. The only thing that I can think about on my way to class, are a pair of smouldering grey eyes.

_Oh boy._

_I am so screwed._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update. I've been so busy lately. Thank you to you all! Well, here it is hope you like it.**

**Fi ****x**

Ana POV:

The day is finally over. Thank god. Walking out of my last class, I head over to my locker to get the books that I'll need for homework tonight. After filling my bag to the brim with books I need, I walk towards to office to meet David. Damn this bag is heavy. Why do I need so many books? I tug on the handle of my bag, trying to relive some of the weight from my shoulder and my books fall out, sprawling over the floor. _Great. Just great Ana._

Sighing, I bend down to retrieve my books, shoving them into my bag none too gently. Standing bag up, I continue round the corner whilst relentlessly yanking on the zip trying to close the stupid and bam! I walk right into someone, falling over our conjoined feet and tumbling to the floor together. The poor person is lying flat on their back with me right on top of them. I lift my head ready to apologise when and set of strong arms wrap around my waist. I tense, gasping and slam my eyes closed, trying to block out the images that the touch creates.

_Calm down, it's not him. You're safe._

I take slow, deep breathes and as calmly as I can, untangle myself from the person below me. I shoot back, once I'm freed and land hard on the unyielding floor. I wince at small pain.

_You've had worse._

"I'm sorry, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" My head snaps up towards the familiar voice. When I see who it is I mentally curse myself for my damn clumsiness. _And my stupid bag!_

I look into Adam's soft brown eyes that are shining with worry but still seem to be laughing at me. I blush all the way down to the tips of my toes. Again. I smile timidly up at him and shake my head in answer to his question. He frowns at me not understanding.

"No. You didn't hurt me." I whisper.

He nods his head and smiles at me. No, not a smile. A big flirty grin that showcases two rows of pearly white teeth. It light up his face and makes his eyes sparkle. I can't help but return the smile, even if mine was smaller. He chuckles and stands up before offer me his hand to take. I stare at it, unsure whether or not to take it. Would I be comfortable with it like I am with Daniel? Hesitantly I reach my hand up and clasp onto his so he can pull me up. When I look back up at him, his warm brown eyes are laughing at me still. I blush again and he just chuckles.

"We've got to stop meeting like this you know. I mean, I like girls falling all over me and all, but if you keep doing it in public people may start to get jealous."

I frown up at him, not sure what he means. I cock my head at him.

"They'll be jealous because of all the attention that I'm getting from the new girl. A few guys have already got their eye on you. And a few girls actually."

I widen my eyes and blush for what feels like the thousandth time today. I shake my head, not believing him. He states it like it's a fact, but I don't understand why anyone would have their eye on me. I'm plain. Plain brown hair, Boring blue eyes, a too skinny body and the fact that The only form of physical touch that I can stand is a hand holding. Yeah, that's really going to get the guys all hot and bothered. And the girls too apparently. I turn back towards Adam hearing his masculine chuckle.

"Don't look so surprised Ana." He looks intently in to my eyes for a few seconds before looking away and clearing throat.

"So what were you rushing for? Your fist day went that well hu?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me making me giggle nervously.

"No. Um, I just need to meet David." I smile.

"Oh yeah, he's your brother or something isn't he?" He seems genuinely interested to know about me. _He just wants gossip Ana. He doesn't want to know._

"Foster brother." I correct.

"Yeah, his mum's been fostering since we were kids. So how did you end up with David's family then?" I tense.

_Oh no. Lie!_

"Um… just ...uh…" I try to swallow round the lump in my throat before continuing. "Some uh… stuff happened… I-I guess." I stutter.

I avert my eyes away from Adam and focus on the floor. Shuffling on me feet I try to think of something to say.

"Oh shit, sorry. I upset you didn't I? Sometimes I just don't know when to shut my mouth." He apologises. He offers me a sad smile and looks so guilty that I want to apologise myself.

"No, it's ok." I give him a small smile and lean down to pick up my books.

Adam bends down too and helps to collect the scattered pile of books. Once they are all safely in a bag with the stupid zip puller up I turn back towards Adam.

"Sorry I've got to go."

"Come on, I'll walk you. Where to?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, um you don't have to." He just chuckles.

"I want to." He says sincerely.

"I'm meeting him at the office."

He smiles and nods before leading the way down the hall. Whilst walking to the office we talk about school and his friends. I told him that I love to read and listen to music, whilst he tells me about hanging out with his friends and this new game he has on his phone, that I just have to play. We turn the corner and find David outside the office talking with Elliot franticly. He's pulling at his hair so hard that it looks like he will yank it out.

"She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago Elliot what if…" He stops talking when he spots us and release a huge sigh.

His body instantly relaxes and he rushes over to us. Before I know what he's doing he pulls in for a tight hug and holds onto me tight. I freeze, my breathe sticking in my throat and shut my eyes tight.

_You're safe. It's David, not St… Stephan. Breathe._

"David." I plead.

He quickly lets me go with an apologetic look on his face and smiles sadly.

"Sorry Ans, it's just…" He face suddenly changes to anger. "Where the fuck were you?" He practically shouts in my face.

I flinch seeing red and my eyes widen. I take an instant step back and try to control the tears that are welling up in my eyes. _Don't cry. He always hurt you more if you cried. _

Breathing heavily I continue to stare wide eyes up at David.

"Well?" It comes out as a harsh whisper. I shiver at the sound of it.

"I… Um I… we… books." I stutter out and turn to Adam in the hopes that he will explain.

"We bumped into each other in the hallway and just got talking. Sorry man, we didn't mean to worry you." Worried? David wasn't worried he was livid.

David turns to me and registers my expression of fear and takes a step towards me. Out of instinct I take a step back. He stops and looks down at me in shock at my behaviour. He shakes his head at me and looks almost apawld at himself.

"I'm sorry Ans I… I didn't mean to shout at you I was just so worried and…" He swallows hard. "I'm so sorry." He whispers.

I believe him, but I'm still shaken up. He's never shouted at me like that. Never even been angry before. Worried? Why would he worry about me? _He doesn't he's lying. _No, David's never lied to me.

I nod and offer him a small smile which I'm sure looked more like a grimace. I sigh and look back up into his sad hazel eyes and instantly feel guilty for making him look like that. I offer a fake bright smile and walk over to him clasping his hand in mine. He looks startled by my actions and I start to pull me hand back blushing at my stupid actions. _Of course it was stupid. Why would he want to hold my hand? _Before I can pull my hand away he grabs it in a firm grip and brushes his thumb over my knuckles and I look up at his with surprise written clearly on my face. He smiles warmly at me and I feel better instantly. _Now this is David._ I sigh and smile back at him. I hear footsteps headed towards us but don't bother to break my gaze with David. I'm too caught up in his friendly familiar eyes to even acknowledge anyone else right now. Some clears their throat and David turns his head towards Elliot breaking our gaze. My damn blush returns and I fidget with the strap on my bag to give me something to do. David suddenly laughs at whatever Adam and Elliot said but I'm not listening.

"Hey Ana!" I jump and yelp at the sudden screech in my left ear. I whirl around only to find Mia and Kate grinning at me.

"Oh, uh hi." I say. I rub my ear trying to get the irritating ring to go away.

"Look Mia, you burst her bloody ear drums." Kate scolds.

Mia looks at me and winces before smiling timidly.

"Sorry Ana. I get a bit over excited." Mia apologises.

"A bit?" Kate scoffs.

I giggle and say it's ok. They start talking again about the shopping trip on Friday, listing off everything that I 'need'. Even when I tell them that I can't afford much, they tell me not to worry about it. I just carry on listening and nodding to whatever they say, not really paying attention.

"Come one man, it'll only be for an hour or so." Elliot asks David.

"I can't, I need to take Ana home." Elliot pouts at his answer obviously not happy.

I mumble excuse me to Mia and Kate to walk over to them to see what's going on. As I approach David I get the same feeling that I had in the cafeteria, like someone is watching me. I ignore it and look up at David.

"What's going on?" I ask him. Before he has to the chance to open his mouth Elliot speaks up.

"I want him to come over and check out this awesome new game I got over the weekend, but this ass won't." He whines. He pouts again and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks a five year old who wasn't aloud any sweets. I smile slightly and giggle to myself at the sight. He turns to me hearing my laugh and smiles at me. I smile back before lowering my head.

"I need to take Ana home." David practically growls at him.

"It's ok, I can walk." I whisper.

David's head whips round and it looks like he wants to yell again, but controls the urge.

"Walk? Ana it's a twenty minute drive." I frown up at him not understanding.

"So? I've walked further." It's true. Stephan always made me walk the hour and a half journey to and from school.

"You can't walk that far Ans. I'm taking you home." I go to protest but someone else starts talking.

"I can take her." I gasp at hearing his voice. Christian's voice.

All heads snap towards my left, and I follow their actions until my gaze land on a certain grey eyed God. My eyes instantly find his and they seem to almost lock together. I don't know how long we stayed there staring at each other, but it was long enough because I feel a hand slip into mine and hold tight. I jerk my head and find David with and intense stare which isn't focused on me like I thought it would be, but on Christian.

"_I_ will take her." David all but growls at him.

Taking his eyes off me, Christian lifts one perfect eye brow and looks questioningly at him. He stands up straighter and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I don't see what the problem is. She needs a ride a home and I'm offering. You should be thanking me, not glaring at me."

His voice sounds calm and controlled, almost as if he plans every sentence before saying it. His voice is soft, yet husky and it brings a hard shiver down my spine. David tightens his grip on my hand before pulling me slightly towards him in almost possessive way. I turn to look at him, shocked at what he's doing.

_Geez. Christian only offered me a ride home, not a ride on him!_

"I said, _I _will take her. It's fine." He said between clenched teeth.

I frown not understanding why he's being so mean. This isn't like David. I pull away from him slightly in order to look at him, only to find myself being pulled back. I stumble over my own two feet, bumping into his side and step back away from the touch.

_For god's sake. This is getting ridiculous. _

I pull away again and turn to him.

"It's ok, go to Elliot's, Christian drive me. Right?" I look over to Christian for conformation and he nods whilst wearing that sexy smirk on his face.

I smile my thanks and turn to David who is staring at me with a wide eyed expression. I pull my hand back until her reluctantly lets go.

"I'll see you at back at ho… back at Claire's ok?" I'm still struggling to call it home.

David nods before slightly smiling at me and narrowing his eyes at Christian. I mumble my quick goodbyes to everyone and turn to follow Christian down the hall.

Whilst walking silently after Christian, I can only think about two things. First, that I can feel many pairs of eyes burning a hole into me back. And second, about how stupid I was. Why did I agree to let Christian drive me home. Now I have to be in a confine space with the gorgeous boy. Groaning, I let my gaze wander over to Christian, who is walking with a grace and confidence that I've never seen before. Sighing, I travel down his body until I've made a full sweep of him. I make and observation from his sexy auburn hair, all the way down to his toes. And yep. The view seems even better than it was before.

_Well done Ana. Well bloody done._


End file.
